


A Night To Remember

by regrettes



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, this is my piece i wrote for the prom fanzine!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 19:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20662430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regrettes/pseuds/regrettes





	A Night To Remember

Piano definitely wasn’t the same learning process as guitar, and Emma wasn’t as prepared as she thought she was. After months of learning, she could barely get the right notes most of the time. Every time she got frustrated she called Trent, begging him to just play the piano for her when she wanted to perform this. Every time, though, he would say he couldn’t; he had to be back in Edgewater with his students. They had a big performance coming up, but Emma knew that wasn’t right because Betsy kept her caught up on things and so did Alyssa’s mother. She knew that he wanted her to do this herself, as he’d go into some speech about how she could do it, but Emma was so frustrated with learning this song that she was about to give up.

When she wanted to give up all together, she’d call Barry, knowing that he’d talk some sense into her. He’d tell her that this might not be going how she wanted it to, but that she had to keep trying because that’s what’s gotten her this far. This was what she’d been building up to for the past few months and besides, Angie had already put things into motion so there was no backing out at this point. The reservations were made and the whole crew would be there, even Trent despite his ‘prior obligations’. Barry reminded her that this wasn’t a night they would miss for the world, no matter what happened after she sang. He was like the voice she wished was inside her head, so she didn’t always second guess everything that she did.

Emma went back to practicing, knowing that she had to get some of the patterns down. She’d sung to Alyssa plenty of times, but singing to her in front of people she didn’t know, with something as big as she was planning wasn’t exactly a cake walk. It’d be… terrifying. She needed everything to be perfect and she needed to not choke at the thought of singing in front of however many people it was going to be tonight.

_ “Floating, drifting, I am dandelion seeds and you a valley...” _

Emma knew that the song wasn’t perfect, it wasn’t like the one that had made her go viral in high school, but this one had come to her three weeks ago, demanding itself be written. She knew that there wasn’t much to go off of for a melody, but she also knew that not every song had to be perfect to mean something. Even if she never sang this one again, she knew that this would be a night that she wouldn’t be able to forget. Her practice and wandering thoughts were brought to an abrupt halt as her phone rang out across the room. 

Dee Dee Allen had set her own ringtone to a version of ‘The Lady’s Improving’ so that Emma wouldn’t be able to ignore if she called. The song haunted the blonde’s dreams sometimes, but this time she bolted across to the couch to answer. “Dee Dee! Did-were you able to get the ring?” Emma’s voice was a little hoarse from singing.

“You better not be getting sick, I don’t know this song! I can’t understudy for you!” Dee Dee exclaimed through the phone, obviously put off by the silence she got on the other end. Emma heard her dramatically sigh on her end. “Yes, I got the ring Emma. It was about as much of a hassle as my greedy ex-husband, but you bet your ass I got it!” 

Emma felt herself break into a grin, her stomach fluttering with a fresh waves of butterflies over the prospect of what tonight now held. All of the pieces were falling into place, and all she had to do now was not mess up the song. She talked with Dee Dee for a little longer, playing her parts of the song, and worrying about messing up before the diva had to go off to help Barry pick out what outfit he was going to show up in that night. That left Emma alone until Alyssa arrived home, asking if she was ready to support their semi-adoptive mother. Emma was still nervous, but she knew that things would go better than her brain was telling her it would.

Angie’s show was pulling in a bigger crowd than Emma initially thought it would. There were at least a thousand people stuffed into this venue, and her heart was hammering at the thought of going up in front of all of them. She found herself sitting in the audience, hand laced with her girlfriend’s as she tried to make herself seem like she was having a good time. She was, that much was a fact, but the idea that she was going to go on stage was taking any non-anxiety driven feeling out of her. She felt Alyssa’s thumb trace patterns on her hand and tried to focus on the feeling, but the air around her seemed too heavy for her to really do so. 

Dee Dee was leading most of the conversation in their row, having her gin martini wave around as she retold the story of ‘Swallow the Moon’ to strangers. Those that heard her say ‘I should have won a Tony, but Evita robbed me’ were enraptured, while Barry and Trent just rolled their eyes and took in the story. Emma had been attempting to make small talk with Alyssa, who clearly could sense her nerves but didn’t press the subject, only to fall silent when Dee Dee got louder about how her performance was better than anything Eva Peron could hope to have done. 

She finally fell silent when the lights dimmed, Emma leaning over and pressing a quick kiss to Alyssa’s lips before laying her head on her shoulder. 

“I love you,” Emma whispered, smiling up at her as Angie began talking.

“I love you more,” Alyssa whispered back, kissing the top of her girlfriend’s head and lacing their hands a little tighter together. Hearing those words took away all of Emma’s anxiety in that moment, her heart soaring. Alyssa loved her, and even if her performance flopped for everyone else, it meant something to her and hopefully to Alyssa. She was able to settle in and enjoy the first half of the show before Angie looked at her with a smile. 

“Alright, so for the next number, I’m not going to be the one singing. I know, you came here to see me, but I have a very special friend of mine who I’ve gotten to watch grow as a musician and as a person since my friends and I barged into her small Indiana town two years ago. That girl has so much zazz to her that it’s no wonder her first song went viral. Emma, do you want to come on up to the stage?” Angie smiled down at her again while Alyssa just stared in confusion. This was it, this was where Emma was supposed to make her big move. She felt into her pants pocket to make sure that the ring was still there before pressing a kiss to Alyssa’s lips and making her way from her row to the stage. Reaching Angie, she was immediately pulled into a hug and handed the microphone. “You’re gonna do great kid, just show them your zazz,” Angie whispered in her ear before jogging off stage and leaving Emma alone. The pianist had taken his leave as well, which just meant that the blonde couldn’t escape having to play it herself. 

“Uh, hi…” She started awkwardly, looking around the room before settling on the front row where she’d been sitting before. Alyssa still looked a little confused, but Barry, Dee Dee, and Trent all gave her a comforting thumbs up. “My name’s Emma Nolan, and I went viral a couple years ago for wanting to take my girlfriend, Alyssa Greene, to prom. Some adults came from New York and tried to help, and well... even when they didn’t do a good job, they still tried. Those same adults are what led me to have the confidence to ask Angie to come up here tonight and perform another new song. It’s for the same girl, but it means a little bit more, so, uh-- enjoy.”

She scurried over to the piano and took a deep breath, setting the mic on the stand provided before her eyes found Alyssa’s. Playing the opening few chords, she smiled and felt her heart pick up it’s pace. 

“ _ A sea of blue brandishes,”  _ Her voice trembled slightly with nerves as she sang, but her eyes never left Alyssa’s. It was like the whole world melted away from her and all that was left were them. 

“ _ I used to come to this valley to admire the flowers. _

_ Now I come to admire you.”  _

As the last chord faded out, she took the microphone and without thinking too much of it, jumped off of the front of the stage, landing right in front of her friends and Alyssa. “Alyssa Greene,” She started, seeing Angie coming out to the aisle from the corner of her eye, “I have loved you since you blew up peanut brittle in science class sophomore year. There is absolutely no one else in the world I have ever felt this way about. A-And I know that we’ve had our ups and downs and our struggles, but...” Emma paused, pulling the ring box out of her pocket and pretending that no one around her could see the tears that were pricking up in her eyes as they shined in the spotlight. She dropped down to one knee. People around her gasped, Dee Dee’s being the most dramatic even though she knew it was happening. “Would you do me the extraordinary honor of marrying me?”

Emma bit her lip, feeling the silence around her starting to take hold as Alyssa stood from her seat. She felt panic rise in her chest, but she fought it off because within another moment or two Alyssa’s lips were on hers and the crowd cheered around them. She smiled against the kiss, lifting the hand that wasn’t holding the ring box to cup her cheek. She pulled away after a moment and couldn’t help the grin that reached her cheeks. 

“So is that a yes?”

“Yes! I’ll marry you, Emma, there is no one else I would rather spend my life with,” Alyssa giggled, wiping the tears from the blonde’s eyes before Angie picked the microphone up off of the floor and hugged them both. The rest of the actors decided to do the same, even if Dee Dee was a little reluctant at first.The rest of the show passed comfortably, the mood seeming to shift to a more romantic one after Emma’s performance. Not even Dee Dee had complaints as the younger girls said their goodbyes and headed off to continue the romance back home.

Pulling up outside the residence, Emma took a moment to reflect on everything that tonight had been. She got out of the car, walking around and opening the door for Alyssa with a soft smile. The reality of asking Alyssa to marry her was hitting her at the same moment the acknowledgement that Alyssa had said yes did, causing the blonde to tear up at the sight of her fiance. “Em?” Alyssa asked softly, taking her hand as they walked up to the door, “I love you and I- I can’t wait to spend my life with you.”

Emma felt like a teen again, taking Alyssa home on their first date when her mother was out of town. She leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to Alyssa’s lips. “I love you, more than the moon and the stars, and more than Dee Dee loves herself,” Alyssa couldn’t help but giggle as Emma spoke, “and all I want is to spend my life dancing with you.” With one last kiss, the pair headed into their home to finish off their night with a movie and popcorn.

  
  



End file.
